


Snow Day

by ErinisMagic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinisMagic/pseuds/ErinisMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it just snowed in my town, so why not have it snow at Avengers Tower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Tony woke up early that morning; a lot earlier than usual, anyway. He rolled over to find his partner missing from bed and blinked blearily. His mind was still fuzzy from sleep and couldn't quite put together what this meant. The window on the far side of the room showed a sky that was a thick blanket of white, not a single gap or interruption. Tony's mind was just awake enough to put together what this meant. This meant _snow._ The first snow since the Avengers had gotten together.

He tumbled out of bed and walked over to the window, knowing he could just ask JARVIS how much snow they got but wanting to see for himself. Looking down on the city, it wasn't very clear, but he estimated anywhere between one to two feet. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lip before he walked out of the room, making his way down to the kitchen for his daily cup of morning coffee.

Coffee in hand, he left the kitchen, empty because all of the other Avengers had better places to be, and walked into the living room, where he found his boyfriend staring at the skyline, serene in the early(-ish) hours of the morning. He walked up behind him, wrapping his free hand around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

“It snowed last night,” Bruce stated needlessly.

Tony chuckled. “Noticed.”

Bruce sighed wistfully. “You know, I really did miss snow when I was in India.”

This time, Tony's smile lit up his entire face. He turned Bruce around for a kiss on the lips. “Then how about we go enjoy it?” he said, pulling Bruce towards their room to get properly dressed for a snow day.


End file.
